Smile Taisou
Smile Taisou (スマイル体操, Smile Exercises) is a cover version of the original song by Yayoi Takatsuki , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 2 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Umi Kousaka. The original song is written by yura and is composed as well as arranged by Makoto Miyazaki. Track List #Do-Dai #Flower Girl (フラワーガール) #Smile Taisou (スマイル体操) #Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Minna atsumatte SUMAIRU taisou ikuyou! Zettai HAPPII!! Zentai HAPPII!! Saa SUMAIRU taisou hajime!! Suki na koto wo hitotsu LET's WISH WISH Nandemo kandemo OK☆OK☆ Yume to wa ashita no junbi taisou!! Kokoro mo karada mo hora zekkouchou♪ DEKIRU you na YARERU you na Genki ippai ni natta nara PIKA PIKA Hajimechaou Sekaijuu egao ni nare♪ AHHAHHAHHA Hitotsu hitotsu Negai ga kanaimasu you ni SUMAIRU taisou Yumemiru EKUSASAIZU Sekaijuu egao ni nare♪ AHHAHHAHHA SUMAIRU taisou Watashirashiku warattemiyou Kimirashiku warattemiyou Saa SUMAIRU & PIISU Zettai HAPPII Zentai HAPPII Hai daini SUMAIRU taisou hajime♪ Suki na hito wo hitori LET'S THINK THINK Dare demo risou demo GOOD☆GOOD☆ Koi to wa kyou no juunan taisou!! Kokoro mo karada mo ara uchouten♪ Toberu mitai Saitemitai Shiawase ippai ni natta nara DOKI DOKI Owaranai Sekaijuu egao ni shiyou♪ WAHHAHHAHA Hitori hitori Ai ga minorimasu you ni SUMAIRU taisou Koisuru EKUSASAIZU Sekaijuu egao ni shiyou♪ WHAHAHAHHA SUMAIRU taisou Wa ni natte waraiaou yo Minna minna waraiaou yo LET'S SUMAIRU & PIISU Getsu ka sui moku kin do nichi EVERYDAY ganbatte yukou!! 1.2.1.2 mae ni susume FAITOO Itsudemo dokodemo GO!!GO!!GO!!GO!! Ureshii toki wa waratte goran Kanashii toki wa naite goran Sore mo SUMAIRU taisou Namida ga aru kara Egao ga daiji nanda Dakara warau toki wa Omoikkiri waraou!! Sekaijuu egao ni nare♪ AHHAHHAHH Hitotsu hitotsu Negai ga kanaimasu you ni SUMAIRU taisou Yume miru EKUSASAIZU Sekaijuu egao ni nare♪ AHHAHHAHHA SUMAIRU taisou Watashi rashiku waratte miyou Kimi rashiku waratte miyou Saa SUMAIRU & PIISU Zettai HAPPII!! Zentai HAPPII!! Zettai HAPPII!! Zentai HAPPII!! |-| Kanji= みんなあつまって スマイル体操 いくよう! 絶対ハッピー！！ 全体ハッピー！！ さあ第一スマイル体操始め！！ 好きな事をひとつ LET's WISH WISH なんでもかんでもOK☆OK☆ 夢とは明日の準備体操！！ 心も体もほら絶好調♪ デキルような ヤレルような 元気いっぱいになったなら ピカピカ 始めちゃおう 世界中笑顔になれ♪ アッハッハッハ ひとつひとつ 願いが叶いますように スマイル体操 夢見るエクササイズ 世界中笑顔になれ♪ アッハッハッハ スマイル体操 私らしく笑ってみよう 君らしく笑ってみよう さあスマイル&ピース 絶対ハッピー 全体ハッピー はい第二スマイル体操始め♪ 好きな人をひとり LET'S THINK THINK 誰でも理想でもGOOD☆GOOD☆ 恋とは今日の柔軟体操！！ 心も体もあら有頂天♪ 飛べるみたい 咲いてみたい 幸せいっぱいになったなら ドキドキ 終わらない 世界中笑顔にしよう♪ ワッハッハッハ ひとりひとり 愛が実りますように スマイル体操 恋するエクササイズ 世界中笑顔にしよう♪ ワッハッハッハ スマイル体操 輪になって笑い合おうよ みんなみんな笑い合おうよ LET'S スマイル&ピース 月火水木金土日 EVERYDAY 頑張ってゆこう！！ 1.2.1.2前に進めファイトオー！！ いつでもどこでも GO!!GO!!GO!!GO!! 嬉しい時は笑ってごらん 悲しい時は泣いてごらん それもスマイル体操 涙があるから 笑顔が大事なんだ だから笑う時は 思いっきり笑おう！！ 世界中笑顔になれ♪ アッハッハッハ ひとつひとつ 願いが叶いますように スマイル体操 夢見るエクササイズ 世界中笑顔になれ♪ アッハッハッハ スマイル体操 私らしく笑ってみよう 君らしく笑ってみよう さあスマイル&ピース 絶対ハッピー！！ 全体ハッピー！！ 絶対ハッピー！！ 全体ハッピー！！ |-| English= Everybody get together And let's do some smile exercises! Absolutely happy!! Everybody happy!! Okay, let's start the exercise!! Pick something you like And let's make a wish Anything you want is OK☆OK☆ Dreams are an exercise that prepares you for tomorrow!! See, now my body and mind are in the best mood♪ Like I can do anything Like I'm gonna do anything Once you're full of energy Let's start to Flash and sparkle Let's make the whole world smile♪ A-ha-ha-ha So that everyone's wishes can come true One by one Smile exercises A dream exercise Let's make the whole world smile♪ A-ha-ha-ha Smile exercises Let's try to smile like me And let's try to smile like you Okay, smile and say peace! Absolutely happy Everybody happy Okay, let's start the second exercise♪ Let's all think about One person we like Real or ideal are both GOOD☆GOOD☆ Today's stretching exercise is passion!! Wow, my body and mind are in ecstasy♪ It's like I'm flying I wanna try blooming Once you've become totally happy, then The excitement Never ends Let's fill the world with smiles♪ Wa-ha-ha-ha So that one by one Everyone's love will bear fruit Smile exercises Falling-in-love exercises Let's fill the world with smiles♪ Wa-ha-ha-ha Smile exercises Let's make a circle and smile at each other Everybody smile at each other Let's smile and say peace! Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday Let's do our best every day!! One two, one two, keep moving forward!! Anytime, anywhere Go! Go! Go! Go! Please smile when you're happy Please cry when you're sad That's smile exercises, too Smiles are wonderful things Precisely because tears exist So when we smile, Let's smile with all our might!! Let's make the whole world smile♪ A-ha-ha-ha So that everyone's wishes can come true One by one Smile exercises A dream exercise Let's make the whole world smile♪ A-ha-ha-ha Smile exercises Let's try to smile like me And let's try to smile like you Okay, smile and say peace! Absolutely happy!! Everybody happy!! Absolutely happy!! Everybody happy!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 2 Original CD (sung by: Umi Kousaka)